Let's do this
by MadeyeMonkey
Summary: Gideon and Fabian have left school but before they depart they leave a mission, if they chose to accept it. The marauders are going to break every rule in the whole of Hogwarts - even Remus, though it took a lot of chocolate to convince him . McGonagall is going to need a lot of pepper up potion ... Let the pranking comense and the odds be ever in your favour ...


Sirius Black clutched a piece of parchment to his chest like his life depended on it. He was seated on a neatly made bed ( not his own) waiting for his fellow dorm mates, excluding Frank - who should have been in Hufflepuff anyway, to arrive. It took about two minutes before he got impatient and went looking for them himself. When he had made sure the common room was clear, he went to look for them in the kitchens. This was mainly because it had been a whole 3 hours since he'd consumed something. The House Elves , after feeding him 3 whole chocolate cakes, informed him that, no, his friends hadn't been there. This was bad news for Sirius as he had to go somewhere he had only been to once and even though he was there for 6 and a half minutes, he never wanted to return. The library was the place were fun went to die but he had to go in, for the sake of his friends. He entered, scanning the place so he could do a fast exit. He took a deep breath,

"REMUS, JAMES, PETER?"

"SHHH, this is a library. No talking." The librarian person hissed at him

"You're talking."

Why were libraries so quite? It made them ten times creepier.

" I am allowed to. I'm an adult."

"Well that's not very fair is it? You all try and teach us to be fair and nice together and to run slowly in a blossom field but you don't put those teachings into practice. It's not fair ,I tell you and I'm not standing for it. I'm going on strike and I'll..."

" Just be leaving now."

Remus Lupin was standing with his arms crossed behind Sirius and he was doing something that made Sirius want to run away and hide under his bed. Remus John Lupin was giving him The Eyebrow. The Eyebrow was something that had developed in their first year. It could mean two things - I strongly disapprove of whatever it is you've just done and it's going to take a hell of a lot of chocolate for me not to give you the longest lecture ever- or even worse- I'm extremely disappointed in you. Either way it was best if you started apologising straight away.

"Remus you are 100% correct. We should leave right now."

"Alright." he sighed " To tell you the truth I'm a bit sick of Care Of Magical Creatures right now."

That's all Sirius needed to hear, he grabbed his friend and proceeded to push him out the library. Literally. Remus, believe it or not, was not that amused to find himself lying on the floor with an aching wrist.

"Let's find James and Peter." Sirius said stepping over Remus then helping him up," Where do you think they'll be ?"

Remus just stared at him, " Where they always are - The Quidditch pitch."

"Of course, you're a genius."

Remus and Sirius were often not found at the Quidditch pitch. Remus because he didn't do sport, full stop and Sirius because he was banned after the time he tied Snape's cloak, with Snape still inside, onto a broom and then enchanted it to go round and round for 6 hours. James, however, loved Quidditch and was Chaser on Gryffindor team. Peter didn't really enjoy flying but liked watching the game and commentated for the school - something the other 3 boys were surprised at because Peter hated attention.

"JAMES!"

...

"POTTER."

...

"PRONGS REMUS IS GIVING YOU THE EYEBROW!"

James Potter promptly flew back down and ran over to the other two boys.

"Why didn't you say so mate? I would've come down a lot sooner."

'Come on."

Sirius started jumping up and down excitedly while making his way over to Peter who was in the stands. James looked at Remus questioningly.

Remus shrugged, "Sugar high?"

When they had all meet up, Sirius produced the parchment.

"Did you go through all that trouble to show us a list?" Remus asked

"Read it." was all Sirius would say

* * *

_Dear Sirius, James, the smart one and the other one,_

_We have decided that it's time you young whippersnappers did what is right. Below is a list of rules that we never checked off our list. Your mission, if you chose to accept it, is to break them all. Every single one. You see, we found this list when we were only wee little first years. It updates itself and by that we mean that if a student does something and then gets punished for it, the list will display what it was they did. Drive those teachers mad. We trust you will accept this. Live long and always remember never not prank,_

_Gideon and Fabian_

_(Ps. Don't commit murder and if you do, don't blame us)_

* * *

It took 3 hours and a whole lot of chocolate before Remus agreed with the others.

Sirius smiled " Let's begin."

* * *

**A/N- Hey, This is going to be a prank based story and I really love reader participation, so if you have an idea for a prank or an idea in general leave a Comment or send me a PM**

**Disclaimer - I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter ( This goes for all future chapters )**

**Cutemagicrainbows**

**x**


End file.
